


Premature Meeting

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: Do exactly what jack does here, Drabble, Hijack, I fucking love this still, M/M, a wonderful ride of a piece, premature, wanna find the love of your life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have been a normal trip to the grocery store for his mom, was something that was both the worst experience of his young life, as well as a day he will never forget for the person he met. The grocery store wasn’t very big, but considering that Jack was new to the small town, it took the albino man far longer then it should have to find everything on the list he was given. Even as he stood in line for the check out, Jack was rereading it, not wanting to face the wrath of his mother for missing something. The nightmares of that experience still haunted his waking moments in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premature Meeting

What should have been a normal trip to the grocery store for his mom, was something that was both the worst experience of his young life, as well as a day he will never forget for the person he met.

The grocery store wasn’t very big, but considering that Jack was new to the small town, it took the albino man far longer then it should have to find everything on the list he was given. Even as he stood in line for the check out, Jack was rereading it, not wanting to face the wrath of his mother for missing something. The nightmares of that experience still haunted his waking moments in life.

Hamburger? Check.

Bread crumbs? Check.

Garlic powder? Check.

Green peppers? Check.

Gallon of both skim and whole milk? Check and check.

Box of brownie mix? Check.

Well, alright, the brownies weren’t on the list but hopefully he wouldn’t hear too much complaining from the old hag about it. Scratching the back of his head, Jack grumbled to himself as he moved forward in line. He had given up trying to see what kind of person was doing the check out thanks to the screaming kids in front of him who were doing a mix of throwing grapes at him and making faces before he flipped them off, causing the screaming. What could Jack say? He a had a special way with kids. So it came to a surprise when Jack was called for next by what had to be the most beautiful of all geeks he had ever seen.

“Hello, I hope you found everything conveniently.”

The strands of auburn hair that ran every which direction they wanted framed the slightly rounded, heart shape face. The bright forest green eyes that seemed to be both judging yet caring. The god damn pink coloring of the boyishly full lips. Don’t mention the fact the kid was a damn rail and had more freckles then a ginger, Jack was already in love. That voice too, it was enough to make Jack break out in one of those stupid as hell Disney channel songs where the main character would sing to the person they liked. Only, well, Jack had no idea who this person was. Fuck. This made things difficult.

“Sir? Did you hear me? That comes to twenty-three and sixty eight cents.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right, umm…” A glance to the name-tag showed ‘Hiccup’ as he handed over a twenty and five to the clerk. “ … Hiccy.”

Hiccup paused, looking up from collecting the change to give before a small, soft smile escaped his lips, showing the white smile and the adorable crook of his front teeth. That was it, it was too much. Jack felt the shudder run through his body from his toes to his head before settling at his groin, mainly the erection he had gotten since spotting the kid before him. He could feel his orgasm, the tingles it sent through his body and the wet, sticky feeling in his boxers.

The small groan that came from Jack was enough to tip Hiccup that something was going on with the teen in front of him. Frowning with concern as he held out the change, Hiccup tilted his head slightly. “Sir? Are you alright? You seem flushed. Oh no, please tell me you didn’t come to a place of business while under the weather! You will not recover as quickly if you had!” Oh fuck, he cared! Shit shit, run away, abort the mission before you come twice! Your jeans won’t make it!

Jack quickly murmured under his breath before quickly taking the bags of groceries and high tailing it from the store. It was as he panted for breath outside the doors and his bike did Jack notice the boy that raced after him. “Wa-Wait sir! You forgot something!” Jack was close to taking off again when realizing what the auburn haired clerk had. The brownie mix. Shit.

“Here you are, it would be unfortunate if you did not take such a thing with you as I am certain you are excited fo-”

“You’re really fucking beautiful!”

Hiccup froze, the bag of brownie mix in his hand that he held out. Freckled cheeks flushed scarlet. “Wha … what? Are you certain you are feverish? You seem to be hallucinating-”

“Screw you, you are fucking beautiful! I know this because I’ve never fucking jizzed in my pants before you! So do you wanna go out with me or not?!”

“ … you . .. didn’t ask me out. I … but … I . . would like that, yes. Despite the premature ejaculation. I would like that.”

Relief ran through Jack, running his fingers through his hair before grinning cheekily as he took the bag. “That’s choice, I mean rad, I mean … great.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a piece I wrote for a different fandom YEARS ago on my old tumblr blog Chocolatechiplague (my new one is guardianoffrost) but I just love it so much and it’s perfect for Hijack so bringing it back to life! I’ll be doing this with a few others too.


End file.
